


Obey Me

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Another reason to make Senku cry, Beginnings of Mind Break, Captive/Captor, Comfort, Dark fic, Forced Feeding, Gift Exchange, Kissing, Lots of Crying, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Rape, Obsession, Punishment, Spanking, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku is being held captive in his old tree hut. Tsukasa is his care taker, and seems to get fed up with him one particular evening.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126
Collections: 2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange





	Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenavive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavive/gifts).



> Hey to my giftee!! I was stoked when I got you and hope you enjoy this fic! >w> It was super fun to write and made me want to write more than I should :p

“Senku.”

The sun is setting and the cicadas roar throughout the forest. The scientist looks up from his place on the floor. His lips are partially swollen, and they tremble and clamp together when he meets the eyes of Tsukasa. The cicadas could never be as loud as his heart in his ears. He backs himself to the wall and breaths deep. 

“I thought you weren’t going to be back today.”

“Nonsense, I’m here to take care of you.” There’s a pot of water in his arms. 

_Take care of you._

Take care. Which would require touching. 

Senku looks down to his bruised wrists, feels the teeth marks on his neck, shifts and feels the weight of his bones in his skin. His nails scratch at the familiar wood. Trapped and bound to the home he had made not so long ago- by a fake friend who had managed to go absolutely mad. Senku thought there was a lot more interesting ways to spend the last of his days. 

“Is it still coming out?” Senku winces. Tsukasa was referring to what he left behind inside of him. The semen Senku had spent an hour getting out of him after the incident. 

The older man has put down his water filled pot and come to his side. He’s managed to flinch a lot less lately. Hesitate less. The more he fought the worse it would get. Even when Tsukasa forces him into a different position he doesn’t resist. 

Senku feels himself tense as Tsukasa lifts his dress to show his ass again. He’s sure it’s bruised up the most. That alongside his hips. Fingerprints and scratches embedded into his skin. Tsukasa observes him for a minute. Rubs circles into the plush, tender skin. 

“It’s all gone, good.” Tsukasa lets him go. The release never matters when his presence is tantamount to his touch. 

“I also brought dinner with me too, cooked boar and vegetable stew, but it’s more like a soup.”

Senku sits up and fixes his dress. He tries to stop himself from trembling. Typically he’s only allowed a meal a day- and typically Tsukasa isn’t the one who gives it to him. The man must have made this one special. It sends a shiver down his spine. 

It’s in a leather canteen that’s opening was made larger than normal. In his opinion it was a smart storage space for soup but still a waste of a resource that could hold water. The stitching along the hem had him believing it was made by dear Yuzuriha. But the thought of her makes his head hurt a little more than his heart. 

“I’m not hungry, no thanks.” He regrets his words the moment he says them. 

Tsukasa is glaring and he can’t meet his eyes anymore. So he _wants_ him to eat. It wasn’t a choice. 

“I can hear your stomach, Senku,” Tsukasa grabs his face. It felt much like earlier. When he had entered him while Senku screamed over the morning bird’s sweet songs against it. Could he hear his stomach? Could he hear how it yelled and ached and hungered for freedom from this hell?

The opening is pressed to his lips. It’s forced until his whole mouth is open and the soup is slipping into his mouth. Bland and unseasoned. It’s not horrible, but it’s not very good either. Then again, nothing he ate these days seem appetizing. 

He glares at Tsukasa, tears brimming in his eyes as his cheeks flare up red. He doesn’t want to swallow but his body disagrees with him. Tsukasa grows a sadistic grin, so happy to see the bob of the others Adam’s apple. Senku hates it. Hates the look he’s getting. What was Tsukasa accomplishing from this?

“I’m the only one you need, Senku.” 

At the words his body, again, does as it pleases. He whimpers and jerks away, slapping the canteen from its loose grip in the others hands. He wipes the excess liquid from his mouth. Panting and glaring back at the other who’s expression is sour again. 

“I don’t need you, you just think I need you, using me like some helpless doll to feel powerful well-“ he shuts up quick as a hand slams into the wall behind him. 

“I love you.” 

“That’s what you said earlier.”

“It’s true,” Tsukasa grabs his wrist, pulling him forward and towards him, “that’s why it pains me to do this.” 

A loud gasp can be heard as Senku is maneuvered over Tsukasa’s crossed legs and his ass is hit. Tsukasa is strong and he can hold the weight of his arm on the smaller’s back to get him to stop squirming. The dress is lifted again.

“I’m tired of you disobeying me Senku,” the slap is loud, echoey along with the captive’s choked noise. He lays his hand down again. “You’re like a stubborn child.” 

“Tsukasa-“ He’s being crushed by the weight. The sting of his ass grows worse with every slam of Tsukasa’s palm against the skin. Already made bruises are reintroduced to that pain. Over and over. 

“You’re going to listen to me, you’re going to obey me, and you _will_ return my feelings.” Each statement ends in another slap to his now ruby red ass. 

Tsukasa is using a lot of his strength and Senku feels hot tears streak across his already heated face. Croaking Tsukasa’s name again, he feels himself begin to tremble. 

“Please Tsukasa, it hurts,” he whines, giving in to the pain. It was only logical to beg if he wanted it to stop, despite how much his pride hates him for it. “Please stop Tsukasa.” The whimper plea is quiet but not unheard. 

“Will you behave?” 

There’s silence. In the short time his ass wasn’t being spanked, Senku was catching his breath. The feeling of the assault has left him entirely speechless. But his silence wasn’t welcome. Tsukasa lays his hand once again across the tender, raw cheeks in order to get his attention. 

“ _Answer me._ ”

“Yes!” Senku’s voice cracks, “I’ll behave, I’ll listen, whatever you want.” 

“Good.”

His hand smooths over the burning ass. Senku is sobbing hard, body shaking. Tsukasa lifts up, letting him breath without the burden of his weight holding him down. 

“Poor thing,” Tsukasa strokes along his back, petting him, “You really pushed me to my limit, I was just trying to do something good for you.”

His body shakes atop Tsukasa’s lap. All he can do is nod in agreement. The pain is a lot, and he’s never been struck so hard against his ass. Not even as a child was he punished in such a manner. 

“Let me see your face,” Tsukasa tugs him, ordering him up to face him. He presses kisses along the tear bitten face as Senku continues to cry. 

The captive doesn’t know what to do with himself. Heart broken as his body was. Inside and out. So he lets himself cry. He hopes it hurts Tsukasa, but believes it brings him sick satisfaction. 

Those soft lily lips press against his face and he weeps. Ugly noises lacing through the air. 

Tsukasa’s thumb wipes at his tears, “it will all be okay,” Senku nods at his words, quieting a little for him, “who do you love Senku?” 

The whimpering man swallows a thick lump in his throat. Their eyes meet and there’s a softness not present in his captor’s eyes before. “I love you, Tsukasa.” 

There’s that grin again. Those sadistic drawn lips meet Senku’s. So satisfied he had gotten what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah making him cry is so fun but so sad too XD I feel like Tsukasa! 
> 
> To join The Kingdom of Shipping discord server:  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/T4sYthM)


End file.
